Dreamland
by VeeCat
Summary: (oneshot) Her life isn't what she wants;it isn't what it seems. Kagome is not the girl next door, rather she loves the boy next door, they were childhood friends until an unwanted marriage happened. She was lost in her mind, only having her dreams during her nightmare.


_Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any characters asscoiated with the show. I do not own Teflon, Saving Jabe, Blue October, Hot Topic or any other trademarked business/bands/or shows in this oneshot story._

 _A/N:Enjoy, read and review._

 _-VeeCat-_

* * *

 _ _When studying dreams some psychologists have come to the conclusion that__

 _ _dreams are the brains way to resolving unresolved problems.__

 _ _The bold ones have said the same but added that a rarity may occur__

 _ _And that someone out there, just mimicked your dream in their own head.__

 _ _They may be a million miles away, or next door.__

 _"_ _ _Love is the worlds biggest unresolved problem."__

* * *

 _ **Dreamland**_

 _ _ **The Truth About Dreams**__

 _ **By:VeeCat**_

* * *

—

In a city not so far away, there lies two high schools, just like yours.

When looking into school you see such a diversity of people that your eyes can lie to you because in their heads they may be all the same. They all have similar thoughts, and they all dream big or small.

A customary teen girl by the name of Kagome struts down the hall with her math book in hand, entering a classroom she scouts out her favorite seat in the back of the classroom and pleasantly sits down staring down at the old desk, noticing the sloppy pattern of the wood grain.

Everyone migrates to their proper classrooms and Kagome's class is now full so the teacher begins to silently take attendance behind the desk looking then clicking over and over until attendance was taken.

He stood up, walked over to his customary podium, opened the teachers edition of the same math book every one had and began to speak and lecture.

Kagome was never all that strong in mathematics, her step-sister Kikyou was strong in almost everything, the perfect athlete, and the head cheerleader. Although step-sisters, they look all to much alike, the same facial features, and jet-black hair.

Kagome had such a dislike for Kikyou, you could just call it hate. No matter the grade improvements she brought home Kikyou's grades were always better, even if by a fraction of a percent their mother, Kikyou's step-mother, always showered Kikyou with praise and gifts for the accomplishments she made.

Kagome's stepfather always saw the regret and sadness shine in her eyes, but afraid of disapproval from the other ladies in the household, he stood in the dark.

A naive mother, an over-achieving step-sister, and a puss of a step-father, what is keeping our Kagome alive?

Of course the boy next door. Kagome sat on the bed, next to her window, her legs crossed she began to play her guitar singing a little something by Saving Jane™. She is looking out her window while singing, and playing. Out of the corner of her eye she sees him.

Perfection in human form. The perfectly toned muscles, the long silver hair, and lavender eyes that put the sun to shame.

What do we call this perfection?

"InuYasha." She whispers through her glossy pink lips.

He wouldn't be interested in someone like her though, simply good childhood friends who drifted apart through the years. He likes the cheerleaders, she likes him. It won't work. They wear Vera Wang™, she likes to shop for her shirts at Hot Topic™, she enjoys blue jeans and any old pair of tennis shoes.

People like them and her just don't mix.

 _And Kagome wishes & dreams so damn bad._

 _ **She never wishes upon stars anymore.**_

 _ **A good dream is a bad dream to her nowadays.**_

 _ **A tease if you will.**_

She arises from the bed and glances over to that gorgeous window figure again. He wasn't there.

She swiftly turns around and runs into a hard chest.

She looks up slowly and it's the window figure commonly called InuYasha.

"Were you watching me?" He questions with a smirk.

"No, I was just singing." She lies, knowing he isn't all that dumb.

"Singing and watching me was the correct answer." He states

"No, I was not, why in the hell would I watch you?" She spits back.

"I don't know," He begins, walking around, and observing her room running his fingers over her best guitar. "Maybe because you miss those old days, running in the fields and making mud pies." He gets closer to her, "The good old kid stuff." He's so close to her, he's seemingly breathing down her neck.

"Sometimes I do." She whispers.

"Or maybe you were watching because I'm taking you're sister to the movies later this evening?" He glances back her quickly.

Kagome unknowingly scrunches her eyebrows, "Just go, your wasting your time, if she told you to do this, its not working, get out." She orders.

"Fine, have it your way." She slowly walks to her door way, "Have a great day, old friend." He adds before rounding the corner and disappearing in the eyes of Kagome.

Kagome sighs as she sits down on her bed once more, she leans her head on the poorly painted wall and wonders, "Why?".

But she knows why, she decides to do away with that self pity and answer her own question.

 _ _She's the homecoming queen__

 _ _I'm in the marching band.__

 _ _She's a cheerleader, & I'm sitting in the stands.__

 _ _She gets the top bunk, & I'm sleeping on the floor.__

 _ _Everyone loves her, she must be heaven sent.__

 _ _I get a little bit. She gets a little more.__

 _ _Everyone loves her, but I just wanna hit her.__

That's how she really feels.

No self pity, just the bitter truth.

Thoughts interrupted, Kikyou leans in the doorway.

"Don't bask in glory, he's mine now." Kikyou smirks.

Kagome looks up, now almost in tears.

"The shitty end sucks, right?" Kikyou again smirks in question.

Kikyou then turns around, looks over her shoulder and walks away.

Kikyou, a step-sister, obligated by marriage to love and care for new siblings.

But instead she leaves a dismayed Kagome.

Basking in tears.

Kagome often wonders what she did to Kikyou, but not a thing comes into her head. When you dip into the past, she really did nothing.

She has always been a loner at heart, shes always been second best, and she never got told "I love you." By a single soul, even her mother.

Days pass, and it only got worse for Kagome, everyday in the cafeteria at school Kikyou clung to him like a leech. She gave him an affectionate nibble on the ear smirking at her over his shoulder. She hung him by a string in front of her.

 _ _Small town homecoming queen, she's the star in this scene__

 _ _I try to imagine she's ugly.__

 _ _Maybe I'm just jealous.__

 _ _But I can't help but hate her, secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her.__

 _ _She was never the last one standing. She's all so demanding.__

 _ _I'm a little bitter, and I just want to hit her.__

Of course instead of actions, Kagome takes out her frustrations on music. She begins to put together a song in her head. Her thoughts are again interrupted.

"Hey, watcha thinking." Kagome's boyfriend speaks up.

"Nothing, just a new song." Kagome dully states.

Her boyfriend, Hojo, so quiet and dull. He did not like affection all to well as it went against his "religious beliefs".

This she understood but not even a bit of affection was ever shown, just another person in her life that was undying against any signs of caring or love. It was as if Kikyou soaked it all up, and left her step-sister with nothing, on purpose.

Looking back in time, InuYasha and Kagome were such good friends. Then came the high school years, people that were friends through elementary and Jr. High just drifted apart. It can't be explained. It just happened.

 _ **And it hurts.**_

But in life if you take a look at peoples true colors you will soon find out who your true friends are, and in this day and age, no body is ever faithful to the other.

Something Kagome knows all to well.

 _People just abandon other people,_ _ **God gave human beings free will for a reason**_ _. But he never knew it would get this out of control._

The homecoming game is approaching all so soon,InuYasha will be the star quarterback, Kagome will be the first chair trumpet, and Kikyou will be our Queen.

The game is on. The band plays, everything overflows with school pride. And out goes Kikyou onto the field, the perfect yet disgusting pageant wave. She pretends she cares about her school, when she could care less if we ate rotten meat for lunch.

Kagome's dark side kicks in and she daydreams of Kikyou under the ground. The cold dirt surrounding her petite body and the worms slithering all around Kikyou while her body was in the advanced stages of decomposition.

She doesn't mean to be so morbid thinking of her step-sister is such a way, Kikyou makes sure though, that Kagome feels so low all the time. She doesn't understand why someone would treat another human being, let alone family in such a manner.

But then a holiday or family gathering will be in play and her mannerisms are all so different. The perplexity of their relationship can not be put into words. Its madness, simply madness.

The first time the two met Kikyou's first words to her new coming step-sister were "Why are you so dull and plain in your clothes?"

Not the first words you'd want to hear from new family.

 _ **Family.**_

 _ **A group of 3 or more consisting of two parents and one or more**_ _ _ **children.**__

 _ _ **A family in such way should honor, protect, and love each other at all costs.**__

They are not a family.

To put it lightly, they are a group of four people that reside in the same household. Not a family but merely roommates.

As Kagome packs up her trumpet, she wipes up a bit of sweat from her forehead, and looks up to see the last person she wanted to talk to. InuYasha.

"Kikyou is down there, with the rest of the Barbie collection." Kagome tries to stay strong as she points towards a group of cheerleaders.

"I know, I wanted to apologize."InuYasha looks down at Kikyou, then back up at Kagome.

"That's to bad, I was just leaving." Kagome responds with the utmost strength.

"Oh, well I was too." InuYasha decides at just the last minute.

"I bet you were." She whispers.

"I really am sorry, I just think its pointless to throw away a lifetime friendship over your sister, I remember a time when she wasn't even there, you always smiled." InuYasha makes sure Kagome heard him out, she stops in her tracks.

"As bad as I want to believe you, I can't, you betrayed me once, and now I have to let it go." She says as she continues to get her things together.

 _( **When it hurts;so good)**_

"Have you ever been alone in a crowded room when I'm there, it used to be the perfect shade of dark blue." InuYasha admits.

"What are you saying, you used to like me, because your right we used to be perfect, I did used to smile, it used to be that way until the conformation and perfection of today's society tore you the fuck up." Kagome shouted in defense.

"I'm just like I used to be, I don't get it." He shakes his head and explains.

"That's right, you don't get it, I'm not her." Kagome points down to Kikyou, and picks up her trumpet case only to continue down the bleachers.

She reaches her cheap but efficient car, and puts the keys in the ignition. A tall young man taps on the window, giving her a little scare.

"I heard you out, and I don't really care." She says as she rolls down the window.

"Really?" InuYasha asks

"Yeah, so someone like me isn't good enough because I don't wear makeup, buy expensive clothes or put out on the first date?"Kagome questions, expecting the wrong answer.

"You were always so quiet after she moved in, I just thought you lost interest in me I guess." Those were InuYasha's last words before he proceeded to his own vehicle.

"I never lost interest." She whispered all to late, he had already taken off.

Kagome went quite after the new "family" had their first supper together when Kikyou stated that Kagome talked to much about her useless interests.

 _No one is considered to have useless interests, everyone has their own personalities and their true colors should never be dulled by another persons harsh comments._

 _The colors of a human are the true gate to the soul and no one has a right to rip that away from you._

But Kagome never saw it, her soul shined but she made sure that no one got the chance to see it.

She had her select few that were allowed to even remotely see the outgoing her.

She used to shine so brightly in front of him, his were so giving….golden.

Kagome entered the home, chills went up her spine, the house felt to eerie.

She had a bad feeling in her gut.

* * *

 _She felt the gun breathing down her neck. She liked it. The cold chamber on her temples, the thought of the instant warmth milliseconds before her death._

Her head began to ache, the lights wouldn't stop flashing, the sirens got louder.

Kikyou was being hysterical, you could tell she was faking it.

But Kagome felt somewhat protected, InuYasha stood there in the street staring at her with sadness as they took her mother away in a Teflon™ body bag.

They said she had a heart attack.

But she was so fit and healthy, it just didn't add up in Kagome's head.

The street cleared up, InuYasha went home with words unsaid.

 _ **Sometimes you may find the unsaid is was what actually said**_ _. If only poor Kagome_ _ **listen**_ _ed_ _ **more intensively.**_

Kagome put her hands in her pockets. She looked around the house, she had a feeling of only emptiness.

"Whats it like?" Kikyou spoke from the dark living room.

"What do you mean?" Kagome spoke back.

"To look like someone who has everything, but you have nothing…especially now." Kikyou spoke as she rose from the living room couch, stepping into the light of the entry way she had that smirk again.

"You would be so beautiful if you would just take care of yourself." Kikyou states, brushing her fingers against Kagome's soft cheek, "I'll make sure your _well_ taken care of." She smirked once again.

"Your right, I have nothing." Kagome whispered.

"As always, about time you realized." Kikyou tapped off, her emotions not damaged by the sudden death of her step-mother.

"Now that the step-monster is dead, maybe things can be run properly around here." Kikyou looked before slowly walking up the stairs to her bed room.

Kagome, why can't she step up for once. So weak to the heart. So much shine tarnished.

 _ _Dear Kagome,__

 _ _I'm sorry about the loss of your mother.__

Kagome slumped to her parents bedroom.

 _I've always wanted to tell you that you made my childhood the best it could possibly be._

She looked around, the tears blurring her vision, her brown eyes now drowned.

 _ _Your step sister looks remarkably like you,__

Kagome spotted the walk-in closet door, the soft carpet felt nice against the soft heels of her feet.

 _ _That's all I really saw, I miss you Kagome.__

Turning the knob ever so slowly, as if she may wake someone.

 _ _I've always thought it was amazing, to fall in love with someone you always knew, and someone so close, just a door or a window away.__

She spotted the safe, which held her stepfathers most prized possession, she wanted it.

 _ _I never want you to be alone, will you box the stars with me?__

The code, they always thought no one knew it, Kagome's birthday. _11.07.89_

 _ _Babe, lets make our lives the perfect shade of dark blue. You'll never be alone in a crowded room when I'm right here for you.__

She punched in the combination, there it shined.

 _ _I want you to breath down my neck, what could you possibly expect under these conditions;__

Glinting. It was heaven in her eyes.

 _ _This flood is slowly rising up, the sun is sinking down, its swallowing the ground. I'll swim to you for that perfect shade of dark blue. Please.__

She picked up the revolver, the tears began to burn her face, she could only taste salt. She loved it, right to the death…

 _ _I love you.__

 _ _-InuYasha-__

 _(click) (POP) ;bang;_

—

Is this what its like?

To be dead?

Something was patting against a window, she loves that sound.

 _Rain._

"Kagome, wake up." She heard that dreadful voice.

She's dead, she does not stir to the voice.

"Kagome, wake up." She hears this voice again.

She decides to give it an effort, she stirs, she wakes.

"Come on Kagome, dinners gonna get cold." Kikyou is smiling down at her step-sister of the same age.

"Whats going on?" Kagome begins to get frantic, the tears welled up in her eyes.

She looks out the window, the rain is coming down in sheets, slamming the ground with a snap.

Her guitar lay on her lap, she was asleep, it never happened. She gets up all to quickly, she shrugs it off and her guitar crashes to the floor.

She flies down the stairs, nearly tripping over her feet.

"Whats going on, Kikyou's nice to me."

She opens the door.

The rain, it never changed.

Kagome loves the rain.

She walks out the door, her bare feet hitting the wet cement.

She looks to the sky for answers, a streak of lighting brightens the world, and thunder follows as if crashing to earth.

She hears the pit pat of foots coming in her direction.

Kagome turns around, she sees what she needed.

"You too huh?" InuYasha asks, knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I guess so, I don't know who I am anymore,whats real?" Kagome questions, looking back up at the sky.

InuYasha grabs her chin, and plants a fiery kiss upon her soft lips.

"I'm **real**." His lavender eyes light up, brighter than the sun.

"Yeah?" Kagome lets the tears flow, and wraps her arms around him, "I sure hope so."

She could at least hold on to that.

 _You may always find the truth in your dreams._

 _A psychologist once proposed that dreams are the brains way to resolve problems that you may not even know you have, the unresolved in your life. If unresolved your written destiny upon the stars could loose its own track._

* * *

 _ **Your only lost if you stop looking babe.**_

* * *

 _Problem solved, she's not alone._

* * *

A/N: This is a remake from a story I have been working on for sometime. Read it, review it, enjoy it ;)


End file.
